


Trampled Under Foot

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Characters, Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Lesbian Sex, Lovers, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Season/Series 02, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hears a creak outside of her door. Her eyes flicker over to the wooden door, a small smile on her lips. She may not get crawled on top of by her husband. It doesn't mean that she doesn't let someone crawl on top of her in the dead of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trampled Under Foot

Judith turns, punching the pillow into a more comfortable position. Her eyes dart towards the door, but no-one stumbles through it. She knows where her _husband_ is; knows he is whoring about with whoever will open their legs to him. 

She pulls the covers further over her body, sighing heavily. She doesn't even care about whether he comes back or not. She just knows that he _will_ come back. And he'll crawl on top of her and think she's just another whore. 

She rolls her eyes. She is Princess Judith, daughter of King Æelle of Northumbria. She does not get crawled on top of in the dead of the night, and get washed with the disgusting breath of ale. 

She hears a creak outside of her door. Her eyes flicker over to the wooden door, a small smile on her lips. She may not get crawled on top of by her husband. It doesn't mean that she doesn't let _someone_ crawl on top of her in the dead of the night.

'Where is my little mouse?' A melodic voice chimes in through the wall of her door. Judith's smile widens as she throws the covers away. She sits herself up and pushes herself until her back hits against the headboard. She brings her knees up to her chest, resting her head atop of them as the door creaks open. 

'I do wish you'd stop calling me that, Kwenthrith.' Judith murmurs as the door shuts behind the other woman. A devilish grin appears on Kwenthrith's lips as she saunters to stand at the foot of the bed. Her dark eyes scan over Judith's body. 

'It is true though, is it not, Judith?' She reaches behind her back and starts to tug at her laces. 'You're a beautiful, intelligent and quiet little mouse.' 

'Mice are vermin. They are not beautiful nor intelligent.' Judith retorts, her arms wrapping around her knees. Her thighs clench when Kwenthrith stops unlacing her dress and lets it expose her shoulders. Her skin is soft and smooth, her white skin reflecting in the candlelight. She wants to reach over and touch, but she knows better. If Kwenthrith wanted to be touched, Judith would be touching her right now. 

'Then you are taking a very dim view on life.' Kwenthrith declares, allowing her red velvet dress to slide even further. The cleavage of her breasts are visible, and Judith's mouth waters. 'People also view these… _Northmen_ to be barbaric, savage pagans. But I find them very… satisfying. And interesting.' 

'And I find you talking about them aggravating.' Judith grinds out, her teeth grinding together. She found them interesting, also. There was no denying that - it would take an idiot to not find the Northmen interesting. 

Kwenthrith's lips just quirk as she lets the dress fall even more. It pools around her slender waist, and Judith's breath hitches. Her breasts are soft and Judith is eager to touch them. She wants to take those perky nipples into her mouth. She wants to watch Kwenthrith twitch beneath her as the cold air hits her sweat-slicked nipples and makes them strain even more.

Kwenthrith smirks, as if she knows what's going through Judith's mind. She lets the dress fall to the ground, leaving her naked. The cool air curls around her body but she choses to ignore it. She knows that Judith's fingers and mouth will set her on fire soon enough. 

She starts to walk. 'What name shall I give you then? If you do not like "little mouse"?' Kwenthrith stops in front of Judith. She reaches out and pushes her dark locks backwards, combing the strands out of her face. 

'Call me by name. _Judith_. My mother did not suffer thirteen hours of labour for me to have a _pet name_.' Judith hisses, even though her head tilts into Kwenthrith's touch. Kwenthrith grins at her, tugging Judith's head back sharply. Her neck curves beautifully, and she leans down to press a gentle kiss to the column of her throat. 

'You have a pretty neck, you know that.' Kwenthrith murmurs. She straightens and looks Judith in the eye. 'One day, I'm going to paint it with bruises. One day, I'm going to be powerful enough to do that without anyone questioning it. Not your father. Not even your _husband_.' 

The talk makes shivers run down Judith's spine. She swallows hard, making her throat bob with an elegant move. 

'Well, I desperately look forward to that day. I shall wear them as badges of honour.' Judith manages to breathe out, as Kwenthrith's hand tightens in her hair. The other woman leans down, brushing her lips against Judith's. Kwenthrith's free hand moves to Judith's legs, coaxing them away from her chest. 

As soon as they are flat once more, Kwenthrith climbs onto the bed, hovering over Judith's body. She straddles her legs. She uses her free hand to adjust them, so that when she thrusts her hips, her cunt brushes over Judith's knee. A breathless moan breaks free from Kwenthrith's plump lips. 

Judith can feel her wetness soaking her leg, and she can't help herself. She surges upwards and connects their lips together in a fierce kiss. The other princess only moans. Her hand tightens in Judith's hair, but instead of pulling her away, she tugs her closer. 

Their teeth clash in the heat and desperateness of the kiss, but it's nothing they can't handle. Kwenthrith takes Judith's lower lip between her teeth. She rolls the flesh between her teeth, her hips still grinding over Judith's knee. 

She releases Judith's lips with a laugh. 'I don't understand why I've never tried this before.' She admits breathlessly. Kwenthrith throws her head back, her hair tickling the small of her back. 'I always assumed men could give me the greatest pleasure. But women… _women_ know how hard it is for that pleasure to come to us. They know where to touch; _how_ to touch to make a woman unfold.' 

She trails off with a groan when Judith raises her knee, grinding it even further into Kwenthrith's hot cunt. Judith takes Kwenthrith's hand a moment later. Kwenthrith threads her fingers through the gaps. She brings it up to her lips, bringing Judith's middle finger into her mouth. 

Judith groans and throws her head back. But that's not what she wants her to do. So she pulls her hand free from Kwenthrith's grasp. She takes Kwenthrith's wrist and steers it between her legs. 

'You're eager tonight.' Kwenthrith grins as her fingers start to work on making Judith's toes curl. 

'I am _always_ eager.' Judith gasps, her breath coming out shorter, sharper and more frequent. It creates a perfect rhythm with Kwenthrith's, who's hips begin bucking more and more. She readjusts her fingers, focusing them on Judith's clit, circling them with enough pressure that causes Judith whine. 

Kwenthrith grinds down onto Judith's knee with a grunt, pleasure coursing through her veins as she throws her head back. Her hair brushes her lower back, her fingers still moving on Judith. She doesn't realise it, until Judith's hand clamps down on her wrist and pulls her away. 

Kwenthrith grins down at her before she lifts herself off her body, and falls onto the empty space beside Judith on the bed. Judith curls into Kwenthrith's side. Her arm rests across the other woman's belly. She sighs heavily. 'I am with child.' 

Kwenthrith gives an uninterested hum. 'I've never been fond of the idea of motherhood.' She declares, before she seems to notice Judith's fallen expression. She continues, 'I'm sure it shall agree wholeheartedly with you, however.' 

Judith lifts her head from Kwenthrith's chest, her eyes flickering over Kwenthrith's face. 'But what about Æthelwulf?'

'What about him?' Kwenthrith's face contorts into a grimace. The last thing she wants to do right now is discuss her lover's husband. 

'Can you see him as a father?' 

'No. But he may surprise me.' Kwenthrith answers honestly, pressing a kiss to Judith's forehead. Her lips are pulled into a teasing grin.

After only a moment, Judith sighs, 'You best move. Æthelwulf will be back soon.'

Kwenthrith finds Judith's gaze a moment later, before she rolls off of the bed. She steps into her dress again, pulling up over herself. She starts fastening her laces and she sends Judith a wink. Once she is completely fixed and and decent, she blows her lover a kiss.

'See you tomorrow, mousey.' 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites
> 
> i’m on [tumblr](http://runningwithshewolves.tumblr.com) and [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Lottielovebuzzs-Fanfiction/154475354679423)! come and say hi!!


End file.
